Awkward Positions
by Schermionie
Summary: When Waya visits Shindo's new flat, he didn't expect to hear THIS. But are Toya and Shindo doing what he thinks they're doing? AkiHika, drabble.


Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obatta, not me. I'm merely borrowing the characters for a while.

A/N: Is this at all funny? It was fun to write, but if you think another genre would be more appropriate, please tell me and I'll change it. See you at the end!

* * *

"No, not _there_," came Hikaru's voice.

"We've been moving for hours - what's wrong with it being on top?" Toya. He sounded... strangely out of breath.

"It just doesn't _feel _right," Hikaru protested. "Look, like _this_." There was a curious scuffling sound. Then panting.

"Hikaru, stop that! You'll damage it!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I can't believe you don't like it like that." Hikaru again, ever argumentative.

There was the sound of movement again, and more panting. "This is a much better position. Far more pleasing."

"We've already tried that position, and I'm telling you _no_. I don't _want _to do it like that. When we're over yours, then you can choose, but this is _my _place."

Toya sighed in defeat. "Fine, do it your way. Shall we just go into the bedroom already?"

"Giving it up so soon?" Hikaru asked, a teasing element to his voice. "Sure you don't want to finish off here?"

"Well you're not exactly making it easy," Toya snarled. "If you'd just be more co-operative, none of these issues would arise. Besides, I have to go soon, we won't have much time to move the bed if we continue in here."

"Do we have to start with the bed? There's plenty we could be doing in the bathroom." At this point, Waya was beyond disturbed.

"Do you want a place to sleep tonight or not? And didn't you say this was the part you would be most looking forward to?"

"Actually, I said I was looking forward to playing games in bed with you. That's where I enjoy playing with you most, other than at the Association..."

Waya begun to back away slow-ly. This. Was. Not. What. He. Wanted. To. Hear.

"Let's do it now then," Toya said, sounding delighted at the prospect of these "games".

"Before we do, you should just take your clothes off. You're all hot and bothered," Hikaru advised.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no no no! _Waya thought, though some part of him was waiting for Akira's reply, hoping this was some big misunderstanding.

"I'll keep them on this time, since I really have to go soon - this'll have to be quick," Toya replied with his usual brusqueness.

"Where are you going, so early?" Hikaru asked. Was that...jealousy?

"I'm playing with a regular client of mine," Akira explained.

_Okay, so you can't misunderstand a comment like _that. _I guess that's why the Toya family's so rich. No, bad line of thought. Bad!_

Silence. "Traitor," Hikaru muttered finally. "But that's not the point. We'll make this as quick as possible, so there's no need to be so stiff."

Waya went as red as a tomato and continued to back away as the sound of movement and panting resumed. He'd been telling Isumi for months that there was something not quite "right" in Toya and Hikaru's relationship, but if given the choice between being right and never having heard this, he would have most certainly chose the latter. He'd just come round to help Shindo move into his new, and unfortunately not soundproof, flat - not to find him and Toya... ew, no, he didn't want to think about it any more than he had to.

He had to get out of here and relate this instance to the bottom of a glass, after which he could promptly forget it, hopefully forever.

Inside, the movement stopped and two young Go-players collapsed onto Shindo Hikaru's new bed. "Moving furniture sure is hard," Hikaru muttered between sharp intakes of breath. "If I'd known it'd be like this, I never would have moved out."

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you. When you helped me move into my place, it wasn't nearly this hard," Akira replied breathlessly.

"Yeah, but since we've got so much work done today, we can do a few other things tomorrow..." Hikaru trailed off.

"Such as? My furniture is fine as it is, and I need to prepare for my match against Ashiwara by myself."

The other pro sighed in defeat. "You're so clueless sometimes."

* * *

A/N: Was the ending at all weak? I revised it several times and the finished product is no where near the original idea I had for this. Anyhow, I might do some more Akihika or even a short sequel to this if you liked this one. If not, then some Ogakaru and perhaps some more Kokaru is on the way! 


End file.
